Shaky Shire
- | shard = Level 2085 | characters = Pepe | champion = Basket Boss | new = and in the same level and in | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard | previous = Luscious Lane | previous2 = Luscious-Lane.png | next = Research Reef | next2 = Research-Reef.png }} Story Pepe wants to enjoy a picnic between the milkshakes, but has trouble getting to all the delicious snacks. Tiffi whacks the basket in a style similar to how she whacked Pepe in the episode Piñata Park. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however: **Cake bombs and extra time cannons appear in the same level for the first time in level 2079. **Cake bombs and popcorn simultaneously appear in moves levels for the first time in level 2086. Levels Shaky Shire is an extremely hard episode. It contains two somewhat hard levels: 2077 and 2086, two hard levels: 2079 and 2089, one very hard level: 2090, four extremely hard levels: 2076, 2078, 2082 and 2085, and one nearly impossible level: 2081. Despite all this, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Luscious Lane, although it's not a surprise. Gallery Story= EP140 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2076 Reality.png|Level 2076 - |link=Level 2076 Level 2077 Reality.png|Level 2077 - |link=Level 2077 Level 2078 Reality.png|Level 2078 - |link=Level 2078 Level 2079.png|Level 2079 - |link=Level 2079 Level 2080.png|Level 2080 - |link=Level 2080 Level 2081.png|Level 2081 - |link=Level 2081 Level 2082.png|Level 2082 - |link=Level 2082 Level 2083 Reality.png|Level 2083 - |link=Level 2083 Level 2084 Reality.png|Level 2084 - |link=Level 2084 Level 2085 Reality.png|Level 2085 - |link=Level 2085 Level 2086 Reality.png|Level 2086 - |link=Level 2086 Level 2087 Reality.png|Level 2087 - |link=Level 2087 Level 2088 Reality.png|Level 2088 - |link=Level 2088 Level 2089 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2089 - |link=Level 2089 Level 2090 Reality.png|Level 2090 - |link=Level 2090 |-| Champion title= Basket Boss.png|Champion title|link=Basket Boss Episode 140 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 140 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Shakyshire.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode heavily resembles Piñata Park. Both have very similar settings and the same characters, both have a purple pathway (but here the shape is different), both episodes are released two episodes after a brand new feature (Mixed levels for Sugar Shrubs and extra time candy cannons for Tricky Tracks), both episode numbers (116 and 140) are multiples of 4 and both episodes have the first 5 level types in the game but don't have mixed levels. **This episode has 4 ingredients levels, while Piñata Park has only one. **Also, it has an extremely hard opener like recently released episodes. *Speaking of which, this is the first episode since the introduction of mixed levels where they have been absent for two episodes in a row. *The spinach tree in the background is very reminiscent of the spinach tree found in the Gummy Gardens episode background, which has exactly a gap of 100 episodes. **The levels of both episodes end with the similar last two digits (Gummy Gardens contains levels 5'76'-5'90', while this episode contains level 20'76'-20'90') *This episode shares its second word with Sugary Shire. *This is the third episode to have more ingredients levels than jelly levels, the first being Bubblegum Bridge and the second being Toffee Tower. *This episode contains a part of a hell's cluster (Levels 2061-2079). Category:World Thirty-Seven Category:Episodes released in 2016